Brucia
by Ida59
Summary: E brucia il tuo cuore, arde lento e implacabile come un rogo dal magico fuoco inesauribile. Brucia d'amore.


Brucia

**Titolo**: Brucia

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 21-23 gennaio 2014

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** song-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** angst, introspettivo, sentimentale

**Personaggi**: Severus, Voldemort, Rodolphus Lestrange e Mangiamorte

**Pairing**: Severus/Personaggio originale

**Epoca**: Tra 6° e 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto:** _E brucia il tuo cuore, arde lento e implacabile come un rogo dal magico fuoco inesauribile._

_Brucia d'amore._

**Parole/pagine**: 2087 (1914 senza la canzone)/6

**Nota**: Storia scritta per l'iniziativa "Severus e la musica" nell'ambito della Severus House Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

(Wagner) Parsifal – II atto

Amfortas!

La ferita! - La ferita!

Brucia qui, sul mio cuore!

Oh, dolore! Dolore!

Spaventoso dolore!

Dal profondo del mio cuore, grida.

Oh! - Oh –

Disgraziato!

Pieno di strazio!

Ho visto sanguinare la ferita:

Adesso sanguina in me!

Qui! Qui!

No! No! Non è la ferita.

Che il suo sangue coli a fiotti!

Qui! Qui nel mio cuore la fornace

Il desiderio, il terribile desiderio

Che prende e soggioga tutti i miei sensi!

Oh! Tortura dell'amore

Come tutto freme, trema e spasima

D'un desiderio peccaminoso...

Cupo il mio sguardo sul santo calice fisso

Il sangue sacro rosseggia:

La delizia della redenzione, divinamente soave,

Fa passare un fremito attraverso tutta la mia anima:

Qui solamente nel mio cuore la tortura persiste.

Intendo il dolore del Salvatore,

Il dolore, ah, il dolore

Che piange il santuario profanato:

"Redimimi, salvami

Dalle mani macchiate dalla colpa".

Così il dolore di Dio risuona

Con una terribile potenza nella mia anima.

Ed io - il folle, il vigliacco,

Fuggo volgarmente!

Redentore! Salvatore! Signore di clemenza!

Come espierò, peccatore che sono, la mia colpa?

Amfortas! - -

Die Wunde! - Die Wunde! -

Sie brennt in meinem Herzen.

Oh, Klage! Klage!

Furchtbare Klage!

Aus tiefstem Herzen schreit sie mir auf.

Oh! - Oh! -

Elender!

Jammervollster!

Die Wunde sah ich bluten, -

nun blutet sie in mir! -

Hier - hier!

Nein! Nein! Nicht die Wunde ist es.

Fliesse ihr Blut in Strömen dahin!

Hier! Hier im Herzen der Brand!

Das Sehnen, das furchtbare Sehnen,

das alle Sinne mir fasst und zwingt!

Oh! - Qual der Liebe! -

Wie alles schauert, bebt und zuckt -

in sündigem Verlangen!...

Es starrt der Blick dumpf auf das Heilgefäss: -

Das heil'ge Blut erglüht: -

Erlösungswonne, göttlich mild,

durchzittert weithin alle Seelen:

nur hier - im Herzen will die Qual nicht weichen.

Des Heilands Klage da vernehm' ich,

die Klage, ach! die Klage

um das entweihte Heiligtum:

„Erlöse, rette mich

aus schuldbefleckten Händen!"

So rief die Gottesklage

furchtbar laut mir in die Seele.

Und ich - der Tor, der Feige?

Zu wilden Knabentaten floh' ich hin!

Erlöser! Heiland! Herr der Huld!

Wie büss ich Sünder meine Schuld?

Link a You Tube: embed/qhBGZlcjn84

NOTE

Tutto il testo dell'aria è trasposto nella song-fic.

Il personaggio di Amfortas è trasformato in Silente così come Parsifal diventa Severus.

C'è una (blasfema) identificazione di Severus che si sdoppia nel Salvatore/Dio/Redentore.

Brucia

Avanti, cosa stai aspettando ancora, Severus?

L'Oscuro Signore ti osserva da un pezzo, ormai, con i suoi sottili occhi crudeli, rubini rabbiosi che cercano di trafiggere il cristallo nero del tuo sguardo, protettivo scrigno dei tuoi veri pensieri ed emozioni.

Devi infine rassegnarti a sghignazzare anche tu, insieme a tutte le altre bestie immonde qui raccolte ad osannare la sua vittoria, quella che tu gli hai portato su un vassoio d'argento. Devi levare in alto il maledetto calice colmo di quello che sempre più ti sembra il sangue del tuo unico amico, il solo che aveva avuto fiducia in te, l'uomo cui avevi perfino imparato a volere bene.

Avanti, Severus, la tua mano deve essere ferma e sicura, proprio come quando hai sollevato la tua bacchetta per ucciderlo, là, sulla Torre di Astronomia, nella notte nera tinta di verde dal Marchio maledetto che ancora ti rende schiavo di un padrone che non può più darti ordini.

L'hai fatto per obbedire agli ordini di un _altro_ padrone, al suo _ultimo_ ordine. L'hai fatto per compiere il tuo dovere, come sempre.

L'hai fatto per salvare l'anima ancora innocente di Draco.

Te lo sei ripetuto mille volte, Severus, per trovare in te un coraggio che non avevi, che non poteva esistere nel tuo cuore di figlio mai amato che finalmente aveva trovato un padre.

Le persone per cui continui a combattere, a loro totale insaputa, penseranno che sei solo un viscido codardo, che l'hai ucciso per salvare la tua schifosa vita minacciata dal Voto Infrangibile.

Sospiri.

Un sospiro impercettibile che nessuno deve vedere, neppure lontanamente intuire. Ma è un sospiro che ti graffia l'anima e la lacera un pochino di più, scavandoti dentro un abisso incolmabile di sofferenza.

Lasci che lo pensino. Lo penseranno tutti. Sì, anche lei. Anche Minerva.

_Soprattutto_ Minerva.

Sollevi il calice con forza mentre fissi impassibile gli occhi rossi della Serpe. Un movimento fatto con troppa enfasi, per importi un gesto che il tuo corpo non vuole fare; così il vino oscilla e lambisce il bordo di cristallo. Per un istante sembra fermarsi, poi supera il limite e fuoriesce.

La vedi, quasi al rallentatore, la densa goccia rossa: aleggia nell'aria e per un istante si sovrappone agli occhi di chi ancora crede d'essere il tuo padrone ed invece non ha mai capito nulla di te e del tuo cuore ardente.

Vola lenta nell'aria, la goccia di vino rosso, leggera e frizzante, e poi piomba come un macigno sul dorso della tua mano, di nuovo irrimediabilmente sporca di sangue.

Del sangue di Albus. Del tuo _amico_ Albus.

Ridi. Ridi forte. Una orrenda risata sguaiata che lacera l'aria e la tua anima ormai a brandelli.

Ti unisci all'odioso brindisi con il quale, per la seconda volta in questa notte orrenda, uccidi il tuo unico amico.

E poi bevi.

_Bevi il suo sangue_.

Dall'amaro calice maledetto delle tue colpe.

Lo bevi fino in fondo, in un lungo sorso che solo vorresti ti soffocasse.

Poi la tua voce profonda tuona, si leva sopra le altre, forte e sicura come quando pronunciasti le tremende parole di morte là sulla torre.

Lo stai uccidendo, ancora e ancora, per la terza volta in poche ore.

Stai uccidendo te stesso. La tua povera anima perduta.

_Assassino_.

Osannano il tuo nome nel tripudio della vittoria. E la tua anima trema.

_Assassino_.

L'Oscuro Signore ti rivolge uno dei suoi crudeli e pericolosi sorrisi che nascono dal nulla delle sue labbra serpentine e svaniscono con un brivido nell'oscurità che lo avvolge.

_Assassino_.

Sei solo un _assassino_.

La goccia rossa schizzata dal calice sulla tua mano ora brilla alla luce ondeggiante del braciere: non avevi certo bisogno di lei per ricordare che le tue mani sono piene di sangue innocente.

Non hai bisogno di nulla per sapere che sei un uomo perduto, di nuovo sprofondato nell'abisso infernale delle tue colpe dopo aver perso tutto. L'Amicizia e l'Amore. Tutto ciò che con fatica avevi lentamente conquistato.

_La ferita! - La ferita!_

_Brucia qui, sul mio cuore!_

_Oh, dolore! Dolore!_

_Spaventoso dolore!_

_Dal profondo del mio cuore, grida._

_Oh! - Oh –_

_Disgraziato!_

_Pieno di strazio!_

_Ho visto sanguinare la ferita._

_Adesso sanguina in me!_

_Qui! Qui! _

_No! No! Non è la ferita._

_Che il suo sangue coli a fiotti!_

_Qui! Qui nel mio cuore la fornace._

Grida, il tuo cuore, Severus, silenzioso e disperato. Urla straziato, per sempre trafitto dalle tue orrende parole di morte.

Brucia, la tua ferita, Severus. Quella che nessuno può vedere.

L'osceno brindisi è finalmente terminato, almeno per ora; le voci si acquietano e il gruppo compatto dei Mangiamorte si discioglie in gruppetti, ma tu sai che presto un nuovo, odioso brindisi richiederà la tua presenza.

Per ora cerchi di appartarti, di trovare requie ad un nuovo dolore che sai non ti lascerà mai. Del resto, sei ben abituato alla sofferenza, anche se per alcuni, lunghi e meravigliosi mesi avevi sperato che...

No, non devi pensare a lei, non ora che l'hai per sempre perduta. Non ora che un nuovo, orrendo dovere ti spalanca le porte dell'Inferno.

Lestrange si sta avvicinando. Perfetto, è proprio l'ideale in questo momento: è un gran parlatore, che sa darsi lunghe risposte per ogni domanda che pone. Ti basterà annuire e non sembrare troppo distratto e ti racconterà ogni folle strategia che ha suggerito all'Oscuro e che, come sempre, è stata sdegnosamente rifiutata da colui che non accetta il consiglio di nessuno.

È di fronte a te, ora, e addita il taglio sul tuo volto, la lacerazione lasciata dagli artigli dell'ippogrifo mentre fuggivi dal luogo che sempre avevi chiamato casa.

Scrolli le spalle con noncuranza, avvalorando sempre più la teoria dell'eroe che sprezza il dolore. Lui non sa, _nessuno _sa, che non è quella la ferita che ti sta straziando.

Sanguina ancora, il profondo graffio irregolare che deturpa il tuo volto pallido. L'hai fatto apposta: hai urlato e riso sguaiatamente sperando che la ferita ancora fresca si riaprisse, che riprendesse a sanguinare.

Proprio come il tuo cuore.

Brucia, la ferita, arde nel tuo petto provocando un dolore insopportabile, più spaventoso ancora del ritorno all'Inferno che hai appena compiuto, povero essere disgraziato, condannandoti per sempre all'oscurità.

E il tuo cuore grida, urla di dolore muto mentre annuisci impassibile davanti a Lestrange e riesci perfino a mormorare alcune inutili parole di consenso.

Hai visto Albus sollevarsi nell'aria verde e scura della notte, scagliato in alto dalla forza disperata della tua maledizione. Hai visto il suo sangue ricadere su di te, pesante e soffocante, fardello insopportabile di sofferenza, arpione tagliente ed appuntito che ti trafigge inchiodandoti di nuovo all'Inferno, lo stesso Inferno da cui tanti anni fa proprio lui ti aveva sottratto tendendoti la mano, credendo in te con quei suoi occhi azzurri dolci e sorridenti che adesso rivedi sempre e solo dilatati nell'orrore della morte.

Ora è la tua anima che sanguina, di nuovo profondamente lacerata dall'assassinio, il dolore straziante del rimorso a tentare invano di ricucirne gli stremati brandelli.

E brucia il tuo cuore, arde lento e implacabile come un rogo dal magico fuoco inesauribile.

Brucia d'amore.

_Il desiderio, il terribile desiderio_

_che prende e soggioga tutti i miei sensi!_

_Oh! Tortura dell'amore!_

_Come tutto freme, trema e trasalisce_

_d'un desiderio peccaminoso..._

Un amore impossibile.

_Ancora_.

Un sogno perduto.

_Di nuovo._

Eppure, il tuo cuore ha vibrato per quell'amore, il tuo corpo l'ha desiderato e i tuoi sensi ne sono stati soggiogati ed appagati. Ancora ricordi con un brivido intenso quelle sensazioni uniche e meravigliose: la sua pelle morbida e calda che fremeva di piacere sotto le carezze delicate delle tue dita sottili; il suo profumo intenso che inebriava e sconvolgeva tutti i tuoi sensi; il sapore delizioso delle sue labbra sensuali e...

Ti mordi le labbra trattenendo un impossibile sospiro.

Vorresti stringerla ancora tra le tue braccia, qui, subito, adesso, ed amarla con tutta la tua incontenibile passione.

L'intensità dell'ardente desiderio del tuo corpo per il suo quasi ti spaventa mentre l'anelito del tuo povero cuore per quell'amore ormai perduto è straziante. Eppure la tua mente è ferma, incrollabile, sorretta dalla tua volontà: sai che hai compiuto l'unica scelta possibile.

_Non potevi sporcarla._

Non lei così bella e pura, dono prezioso che non meritavi.

Non lei che aveva saputo amarti e perdonare le tue colpe passate.

Come potresti, ora, con le mani grondanti del sangue di Albus, osare ancora sfiorare la sua pelle e poi baciare le sue labbra?

No. Di quel sogno d'amore durato il tempo d'un battito di ciglia ti resta solo un ricordo meraviglioso che hai rinchiuso nel profondo del tuo cuore, insieme all'altro, quello che non hai mai realizzato. Quello che hai ucciso con le tue parole, proprio come hai fatto poche ore fa con Albus.

Eppure, ricordi e la desideri.

Ricordi e sai che l'hai perduta.

_Per sempre._

Ricordi e sei solo.

Solo, davanti a Lestrange che ha di nuovo riempito di vino rosso il tuo calice e sta ridendo soddisfatto del consenso ottenuto. Cosa mai gli avrai detto per farlo andare così su di giri? Probabilmente nulla di rilevante: ha l'aria d'essere ubriaco marcio, a dire il vero, e sta parlando solo con se stesso, come ha imparato a fare fin troppo bene nei lunghi anni di prigionia ad Azkaban.

_Cupo il mio sguardo sul santo calice fisso: _

_il sangue sacro rosseggia:_

_la delizia della redenzione, divinamente soave,_

_fa passare un fremito attraverso tutta la mia anima:_

_Qui, solamente nel mio cuore, la tortura persiste._

_Intendo il dolore del Salvatore,_

_il dolore, ah, il dolore_

_che piange il santuario profanato:_

_"Redimimi, salvami_

_dalle mani macchiate dalla colpa"._

_Così il dolore di Dio risuona_

_con una terribile potenza nella mia anima._

_Ed io - il folle, il vigliacco -_

_fuggo volgarmente!_

_Redentore! Salvatore! Signore di clemenza!_

_Come espierò, peccatore che sono, la mia colpa?_

Fissi ancora il tuo sguardo, sempre più nero e cupo, vuoto d'ogni luce e speranza, sul calice colmo di vino: è di nuovo il suo sangue, sacro ai tuoi colpevoli occhi d'assassino, quello che vedi rosseggiare alla luce ondeggiante del grande braciere centrale.

Un brivido ti corre lungo la schiena e ti sentì crollare su te stesso, la tua anima che urla disperata, schiacciata dal peso di questa orribile realtà.

Non c'è più alcuna speranza per te.

Nessuna redenzione è più possibile.

Nessun sogno, nessun miraggio, nessuna illusione d'amore.

Tutto è perduto e c'è solo oscurità intorno a te.

C'è stato un tempo in cui avevi creduto possibile la tua redenzione.

Hai combattuto, hai espiato le tue colpe compiendo il tuo dovere, fino in fondo, con tutto il tuo coraggio.

Avevi infine trovato anche l'amore…

Hai provato, ma ancora una volta hai fallito.

_Non c'è redenzione per un assassino._

Non c'è più amore per chi ha compiuto una scelta sbagliata che ha condannato a morte l'amore.

Non c'è assoluzione per chi ha ucciso il suo unico amico.

Neppure il tuo angelo d'amore potrebbe perdonarti, adesso.

Non glielo permetteresti mai!

Se il tuo sguardo nero osasse ancora posarsi su di lei con desiderio, la sporcheresti con le tue orribili colpe.

E tu non vuoi sporcare il tuo amore, è troppo prezioso quel sogno per infangarlo con le tue colpe.

No, non puoi farlo.

Non _vuoi_ farlo!

Credevi di potere essere redento, ma l'uccisione di Albus ti ha gettato di nuovo nel baratro infernale delle tue prime colpe.

Sei suo schiavo.

Sei schiavo dell'oscurità.

Senti i suoi occhi, crudeli rubini taglienti, che cercano i tuoi.

Alzi il viso e sorridi, senza alcuna vera espressione, pallido come il morto che vorresti essere, gli occhi neri colmi di un invisibile dolore e il sangue che cola lento sulla tua guancia, nebuloso simulacro di ciò che avviene nel tuo cuore in questo momento.

Levi in alto il calice e poi bevi tutto in un solo, lungo e amaro sorso; affoghi nel suo sangue il tuo straziato dolore, agnello immolato sull'altare del dovere.

_Lui morto, tu condannato a vivere._

Da solo.

Lontano da lei.

La tua anima urla e ti implora di salvarla.

Ma tu non puoi far altro che condannarla, trascinarla con te nel baratro profondo dell'oscurità della perdizione.

Con le tue mani irrimediabilmente macchiate di sangue.

Il dolore esplode con terribile potenza nella tua anima.

Chiudi gli occhi, nero nel nero, e rivedi ancora il verde della maledizione di morte tingere la notte della tua fine.

E poi la tua vergognosa fuga…

_Codardo_, così ti ha chiamato il ragazzo, nella sua innocenza addolorata e spaventata.

_Assassino_.

È questo che sei, che ti senti di essere, le mani macchiate della tua orribile colpa.

Come potrai mai espiarla?

Chi mai potrà perdonarti?

2


End file.
